Living Up to The Legends
by Mrs.Sumpter
Summary: Kevin Granger and Misha Hiwatari are the reigning World Beyblade Champions. But when its time for title number two, will the pressure from their parents finaly get to them? (Friendship and Family Fic with hints of romance)...Its better than it sounds...
1. Prologue

**Hello All! I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, so I though it'd be fitting to start a new one! I hope everyone enjoys. The first chapter is kinda a prologue, considering most of the rest of the story will be done in someone elses POV, not Kai's. And the rest of the story takes place 15 years later… So, if you don't like this chapter, just wait until the next chapter, THEN decide whether you don't like it or not. Thank you!**

* * *

"Oh I mean, COME ON!" I groaned. I wanted to puke as I tossed the grossly used diaper into the trashcan. The phone rang angrily in the background, drowned out by my baby's hysterical laughter. Misha seemed to find it hilarious that the beyblading legend Kai Hiwatari had been reduced to diaper duty. But alas, the Kolina was at the grocery store. Lucky her…

I walked back to the changing table and looked down at my daughter. She was only a few months old and already laughing at me. Her crimson eyes, identical to mine, were looking at me curiously. She stopped laughing obediently as I gave her a mini-glare.

Smirking triumphantly I grabbed her around the waist and cradled her in my arms, taking off for the nearest phone. Its shrill ringing got louder and more annoying as I got closer to it. Misha buried her head in my arms in annoyance, reminding me a lot of Kolina.

Kolina is my wife, and in my opinion the most beautiful woman I know. She has gorgeous blue eyes framed by her waist length, straight brown hair. Her face is sprayed with light freckles, which little Misha inherited.

I met Kolina two years ago at a charity event. She was, and still is, a top rated model in Russia and I had recently been named 'Russias Blader'. The reporters had gone insane when we had announced our engagement two months later.

For once in my life I was happy. I had a beautiful wife, a baby daughter I loved more than anything, and I was still in touch with my best friends, Tyson and Hillary.

To everyone who knew them as kids, Tyson and Hillary's marriage had been hilarious and inevitable. They had dated as teens, then had a nasty break up, then got back together, then broke up, then… well you can guess. Eventually they got married just five months ago.

The wedding was hilarious; I think Hillary would have cried if it weren't so damn funny. Everything that could have gone wrong did. The wedding was scheduled outdoors… and it rained. Mariah, one of Hillary's recently pregnant bridesmaids had morning sickness… in the afternoon, and spent the span of the wedding in front of a toilet. Tyson got stage fright and ran off, totally pissing Hillary off. Max ended up finding him throwing up in the bathroom, which, to everyone's relief, Hillary found funny.

Tyson had called me three days ago, flipping out. Hillary was pregnant, and that seemed to scare him. Remembering the way he was screaming and at the verge of tears until Hillary snatched away the phone from him and reassured me everything was ok, still makes me laugh.

But at the moment, I need to answer that phone.

"Hello, Hiwatari residence. " I greeted stiffly, shifting Misha's weight in my arms so I could hold the phone to my ear.

"Could I please speak with Kai Hiwatari?" The voice on the other side of the line asked, her voice solemn. My eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"Speaking." I said, sitting down on our brown leather couch. I lifted Misha off my lap and onto the cushion beside me, where she stared at me relentlessly.

"Mr.Hiwatari, we're so sorry to tell you this but… you wife was in an accident this morning…" The woman said, he voice rich with emotion.

I think my heart stopped. Literally stopped. But then I caught my breath. My head was pounding and I could feel my muscles tensing. What did she say? Kolina was in an accident? Does that mean she's…

"And?" I asked gravely, my voice horse with emotion. I couldn't think straight, everything seemed to be going too fast. I could hear my breath, ragged and loud. The woman hesitated and my heart pounded harder. It felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

"She… she didn't make it. I am so sorry." The woman said. And that was all I could take. I clicked the 'talk' button on the phone and threw it onto the couch beside me.

She…she didn't make it? She's dead? No… no. She can't be dead. I'm happy, we're happy. I love her. She can't die.

I rested my face in my hands, concentrating on breathing, which I was finding increasingly hard.

I cant live without her! She's… she's my wife. I love her. Why, why is she gone?

I squeezed my eyes shut and my chest shuddered with hoarse breaths. I could feel my head getting lighter and lighter. I was going to pass out, and I wasn't sure I want to wake up.

Kolina's dead. Dead. I'll never talk to her again. Never hear her laugh. Never hold her. Kiss her.

I was pulled out of my trance by a light whimper. I lifted my head up out of my hands. I looked down as I felt little hands pressing down on my leg. My eyes, now soaked with tears, watched as Misha crawled onto my lap, her big red eyes looking at me questioningly. She wants to know what's wrong….

"Honey…" I murmured to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto my chest, holding her firmly. She whimpered again curiously. I pulled her away from my body enough to see her face. Hot tears ran down my face as I whispered sadly to her. "Mommy's not coming home." Misha's big eyes filled with tears, and I could tell she knew exactly what I said. Her little arms reached out and I pulled her close to my body. My chest shuddered once more with a grieving sigh. "But don't worry, cause I'm going to raise you the best I can." And we sat and cried for a long time.

Finally, when I though I was calm enough, and Misha had fallen asleep on my lap, I picked up the phone again.

I needed to talk to someone about this. And I knew there were only two people in the world I would even consider talking to at the moment.

"Hello?" I heard a female voice greet on the other end of the line. I recognized it immediately as Hillary.

"Hill.. Kolina, she was… she is…" I stammered, not able to say it. I felt lightheaded again, and I pressed a hand to my forehead. Got to stay conscious.

"Kai, what is it?" She asked nervously, and I knew she could tell something was wrong. I closed my eyes and stroked Misha's hair softly.

"Kolina was in an accident. She didn't make it." I muttered, my voice dark and full of pain. I herd Hillary stifle a sob and Tyson asking what was wrong in the background.

"Oh my god Kai. I'm so sorry." She said sadly, her voice cracking. I heard her burst into tears as she passed the phone off to Tyson.

"Dude, what's going on?" He asked anxiously, speaking loudly to be heard over Hillary's loud sobs of anguish.

"Its Kolina Tyson. She's dead." I muttered again, running my hands over my eyes, trying to rid myself of this exhaustion. But I knew it would never go away.

"Oh god." He replied, and I herd a sharp intake of breath. He murmured something I didn't understand and then took a deep breath.

"We're coming over there." Tyson said, and to my utter amazement I didn't argue. I just nodded, tears running down my face once again. My eyes were starting to get sore, but I could tell this was only the beginning.

"Please… come soon." I normally didn't ask for things, afraid people would think of me as weak. But now it dawned on me. I was weak, and that was ok. So I asked for the one thing I needed, for my friends to be here with me.

"Sure dude, we'll take the first flight we can. I'll try to be there by tonight." He replied, his voice ragged and rough. With a 'thank you' I clicked the phone off and gathered Misha in my arms. Solemnly, still crying, I carried her off to her room and placed her gently down in her crib. I stroked her hair, which was an exact duplicate of mine, except longer in the back and more feminine.

"You and Tyson and Hillary are all I've got left Mish." I whispered before leaving the room as quietly as possible. I asked the housekeeper to wake me up if Tyson and Hillary arrived early, and then hesitantly told her of Kolina's accident. Jassie nodded obediently, tears welling up in her old eyes. I nodded my appreciation and then crashed on the couch, afraid to go and lie in my bed. Where Kolina and I used to sleep.

I don't think I'll ever sleep there again… Nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

**I realize Kai's a little out of character, but I thought as he gets older he'd open up a bit more. Please keep in mind that he's in his twenties at this point in the story. Everyone seems to think he's a teenager and having a baby. That's not what I'm getting at ((right ERIE!?)). Please review, and I swear to good god it gets better in the next chapter, so hold on!**


	2. Wake me up will you!

_Pretty good response to the first chapter! It makes me so happy to se that people like this story. This chapter is a humor one, like most of the rest will be until we hit the 'problem'. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_

**Thanks to:**

**Imari**: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter just as much!

**fluffys-sidesick** :I hope this is soon enough for you! Enjoy, and thanks for reviewing!

**Bloody-Shadows** : Yeah, that was a really sad chapter, but this one is totally humor! Thanks for reviewing!

**ICE-QUEEN605** : I'm so glad you understand what I was going for! If you like what I did with his character, keep reading! There's plenty more later! And thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"No, no, no!" I moaned, rolling over in my bed. I pulled the pillow out from under my head and covered my face with it, refusing to face the day.

"You're unbelievably stubborn, you know that? NOW GET UP!" My dad pestered, pulling my blankets away from my body.

Oh would you PLEASE leave me alone for once!?

I threw my pillow at him and sat up. We were both in my bedroom, me trying to get some sleep and my dad trying to MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!

"Come on, breakfast and then training, be down in five minutes…" He warned, walking out the door. "Or else."

I rolled my eyes as his lame threat, but at the same time hurrying to get ready. I jumped up and rubbed my eyes. Me and my dad have the same eyes… come to think of it, we have almost the same everything when it comes to appearances. Same eyes, hair and skin tone. Same build, same amount of patience. But definitely not the same idea of a decent time to get up in the morning.

Looking over my shoulder I couldn't help but groan loudly. 4:35 am! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD CHOSE TO GET UP AT THIS INDECENT TIME?!

My dad, Kai Hiwitari, that's who. I hopped out of bed and assessed my appearance in the mirror. Gah. My hair was sticking out in the oddest of directions, defying gravity. My eyes had that gross, too-early-in-the-morning-gunk in them and my pj's were rumpled. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful.

I snatched a hairbrush off my vanity and tugged at my too-long hair. It was nearing my butt, and being a complete pain. The only thing keeping me from cutting it was that it would make me look even more like my dad.

I finally gave up, deciding my hair was a lost cause and decided to get changed instead. Pulling a t-shirt out from behind my nightstand I pulled off my tank top and shoved the t-shirt on instead.

Now where oh where have my track pants gone?

I plopped down on my hands and knee's and scrambled around my room, checking under all the furniture. No such luck. You see, I never put things away… it drives my dad crazy.

Jumping back up on my feet I looked curiously at my closet. You don't think… could it be?

I slid the door open and, to my utter amazement, my track pants were hanging up. Where they were supposed to be.

"How did you get there?" I asked them stupidly, snatching them off the hanger and tugging them on. I blinked stupidly. I should probably take the pj pants off first. Oh well.

Pulling my hair, my unruly, god-forsaken hair, into a ponytail I sauntered out the bedroom and into the hall like the Beyblade World Champion that I am.

Last year my partner and I won the Beyblade World Championships, causing serious uproar and a huge increase in fans of the sport.

You see, my dad is a hugely famous, retired beyblader. He and his old team, the Blade Breakers, had cause upset year after year in the championships, at least one member winning the tournament every year for 6 years before all four of them officially retired.

Now my dad trains me NON-STOP like some kind of idiot that doesn't know how to play. I mean come on; Kevin and I are the world Champions for crying out loud!

I bounced down the stairs, an unfortunate habit of mine, and into the kitchen. I smiled lazily at my dad who was reading the newspaper at the table. He scowled at me, and I figured I had taken too long.

"Sourpuss." I mumbled, recalling my Uncle Tyson's nickname for him. He sent me one of those death glares and I just smiled back.

Uncle Tyson and Aunt Hillary are my dads' oldest, best friends from back when he was a teen. They're not really related to me, but I practically grew up with Hillary as my mom and Tyson as my other dad.

I sighed slightly as I remembered my mom. Well, not exactly remembered, considering I never knew her.

She died a few months after I was born, and it had crushed my dad. We ended up moving to Japan and living down the street from Tyson and Hillary for 10 years. Just 5 years ago we moved back to Russia, our home country.

"You need to be getting up earlier." Dad commented quietly as I shoved a piece of bread into the toaster. I spun on my heel and gave him a full-blown, Hiwatari death glare. He smiled at how well I mastered it.

"You're kidding, right? EARLIER?! It's FIVE A.M.! NOBODY gets up at this time! ONLY YOU, and me because you FORCE ME TO!" I yelled exasperatedly, fed up with him bossing me around. "I mean for gods sake, I don't even need this much training, especially not at this hour!"

He looked at me weird, his expression blank so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. My toast popped up, starling me. I snatched it up, gave my dad one last glare and walked out of the room.

Sometimes my dad is so unreasonable. I ran up the stairs, my right ankle clicking with every step. Gross. I can't believe my ankle is still doing that…

I walked into my bedroom and grabbed the phone from the dresser. Taking it with me I flopped down on my bed with a heavy sigh. No training today.

I dialed the phone, needing desperately to talk to my best friend in the whole world. Who's also my Beyblade partner. Kevin Granger.

"Hello?" A female voice greeted on the other side of the line.

I rolled over onto my stomach and grabbed my frumpy pillow, using it to prop myself up.

"'Ello Aunt Hillary!" I said cheerfully, stifling a yawn as best as I could. I looked to my left at the alarm clock. 4:52. Stupid clock. I reached out and pushed it off the nightstand, satisfied with the thud that came half a second later.

"Hey Mish, how are you!?" I herd Hillary say sleepily, failing to stifle her own yawn.

Crap. I didn't even consider that I'd be waking them up.

"Oh shi- uh, shoot. I didn't wake you up did I?" I said, careful not to swear in front of Hillary. I rolled onto my back, dangerously close to the edge, and slapped the pillow over my head. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

"No no, actually, I couldn't sleep this morning, so I've been up for a while. But what are you doing up this early. Gosh, its gotta be 'round 5:00 over there…" She said, and I could hear a TV being turned off on the other end.

"Actually, its more like 4:30. And it's not by choice." I mumbled, feeling my eyes getting droopy. I was going to pay severely for being up this early. Just another one of my dads many schemes to ruin my bloody life.

"Kai made you get up this early?!" She questioned, her voice shrill. I smirked, totally aware of what was going to happen next. Hillary was going to demand to talk to dad, and then she was going to yell at him for getting my up this early. After all, I'm as much of her daughter as Kevin is dads son. It aint biological, but its pretty damn close.

"Let me talk to you dad. I'll straighten him out." She said evilly, and my smirk grew.

"Sure thing Aunt Hillary. Thanks." I hopped out of bed and took off for the kitchen in a run. There I found my poor, unsuspecting dad putting his plate in the sink. He looked at me skeptically as I handed him the phone.

"Hillary wants to talk to you." I said happily, a big, goofy grin splitting across my face. He looked at me, astonished.

"You told on me?! You've got to be kidding. What are you, five years old?" He said, a little pissed off. He clicked the 'hold button' and greeted Aunt Hillary.

I could hear her screams from a few feet away, and with a satisfied smirk I gave my dad a little kiss on the cheek and scurried out of the room.

And that ladies and gentlemen, is why you don't get the great and beautiful Misha Hiwatari out of bed before **she** wants to.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Pretty please review! It means sooo much to me!**


End file.
